


You Asked...

by Ardii_Foxxy (PVZBrony)



Series: A Pen in My Hand: Blacklist fics collection [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Red is his usual nosy self, Were-Creatures, Work In Progress, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PVZBrony/pseuds/Ardii_Foxxy
Summary: Red is a centuries old vampire. Shadow is a fox-hybrid and shadowmancer. When Shadow does Liz a favor, Red finds himself drawn to the mysterious vixen. Can Shadow stay one step ahead of Red's curiosity?
Relationships: Raymond Reddington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Pen in My Hand: Blacklist fics collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719559
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Team Reddington





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SciFiRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/gifts), [Lady_of_the_Refrigerator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator/gifts), [Catherine_Medici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Medici/gifts), [LuciferaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/gifts).



> Please forgive me for my idiocy. I have yet to watch Seasons 6 & 7\. I hope to do so soon. Hope y'alls like this little fanfic. Shadow is my OFC. Blacklist characters belong to NBC.... I just like to play with them sometimes is all!

Bronze eyes narrowed in suspicion. As far as the young woman could tell, the older gentleman down at the cafe was oblivious to the two hunters three tables over. For an ancient vampyre, he was pretty laid back... She glanced at the hunters, then returned to studying the gentleman. He was obviously wealthy and well-traveled. He wore a custom three piece suit, matching fedora and a pair of sunglasses. He was tanned, (contrary to popular belief, camp's could tan), and armed with at least one fun and two knives.

Shadow sighed. She mentally questioned her sanity for having agreed to do Liz a favor. The FBI agent had called and asked her to keep an eye on a friend of hers. Had Shadow known who it was, she would have passed. But Liz had been worried, so she agreed. Now here She was, sitting ontop of a building across from the cafe, spying on the infamous Raymond 'Red' Reddington. Some days she really hated who she was. Requiem 'Shadow' McCleary, Deputy U.S. Marshal. Lovely. Instead of arresting the sonofabitch, she was planning on saving his ass...

Movement caught her eye and she looked down. The two hunters had gotten up and were headed for the man in question. Shadow grimaced.

"Damn..."

She stood up and dropped off the roof, no one noticing as she landed in the alley shadows. She wasted no time and ran toward Reddington. The hunters spotted her and decided to make their move, not realizing she didn't need to get close to stop them. One raised a crossbow, the other a large pistol. Shadow flicked her fingers in a dismissive feature and shouted at Reddington.

"Move your ass, leech!"

Her feature sent the hunters flying back as a shadow hit them both like a whip. Reddington looked at Shadow and raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

She snarled and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the way just before bolt struck the table. She grimaced. If she hadn't grabbed him, it would've killed him. She shoved him behind her and bared her fangs at the hunters. One of them giggled.

"Two vamps in one day? Lucky us!"

She snarled and dropped the shadow-glamour she used to hide. While the hunters gaped, she pulled her pistol and knee-capped both of them. Shadow spun and dragged Reddington across the road into the shadows of the alley. She focused a little, the pulled the shadows around then to hide them both as the hunters' allows raced past to try and track them. After the coast was clear, she sighed in relief and then looked up at Reddington.

"Well, you should be safe for now..."

Blue-green eyes studied her with naked curiosity. Reddington was admittedly surprised by her. He had been around for thousands of years and he had met several fox-shifters, but she was different. An enigma, even. He tipped his head as he watched her. Short black hair, a subtle tan, bronze eyes, fox-ears and tail... The only unusual thing was that her fur was black with white markings. Well, that and her ability to manipulate shadows. And maybe her scent, now that he really thought about it. He subtly shifted closer to her. There it was! Whiskey, dark chocolate, rasberries, Jasmine and a cool, dark forest in summer. With a subtle pine underlaying it all.

Shadow eyes him warily. Why was he staring at her like that? She huffed in irritation.

"What? Never seen a hybrid before?"

Reddington bliked, then laughed in delight, catching Shadow off guard.

"My apologies!"

He smiles at her and she took a small step back.

"Thank you for helping me, Miss....?"

Shadow grimaced.

"No problem, mister. Stay outta trouble, kay?"

She spun and tan off, leaving Reddington to watch. A small genuine smile tugged at his lips. Well... This was bound to be interesting... He glanced down at the badge and wallet he'd lifted from her and flipped open the wallet. Requiem McCleary, from the Marshal's office there in D.C. Seems he'd found a new member for the task force. He's need to make some calls.

Red was at his safe house that evening when Lizzie arrived. She handed him a thick file and frowned.

"Why did you need this?"

He smiled at her.

"I met an interesting young vixen today who saved my life. I wanted to find out who she was."

She crossed her arms.

"So you stole her badge and wallet?"

He chuckled.

"Relax, Lizzie! I made sure to return them!"

She shook her head, then bent over and kissed his cheek.

"Try not to piss her off, okay?"

He frowned as Lizzie left. Did she know the fox? He sighed, then settled in to read, a decanter of scotch and a glass nearby.


	2. Questions + Answers = Confusion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Red learn about Shadow now that he has her file? And what is Shadow's true notice for doing Lizzie a favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hand write everything and then type it out here via smartphone. So I apologize in advance for all spelling errors and punctuation issues. Please R&R!

It was two in the morning when he finally finished reading the file. Red leaned back and sighed, then sipped his scotch. A soft alto voice broke through the silence.

"You know it's all bullshit, right?"

Red was on his feet, gun drawn in an instant. There, in the shadows, stood the fox in question. Shadow tipped her head.

"Well?"

He eyes her warily.

"No, I don't know. Perhaps if you explained it to me...?"

She snorted, then stepped out of the shadows. Red tensed. Shadow wore a long black jacket with a pauldron on her shoulder that was made of a black metal. It looked like a snarling fox, with her arm emerging from the mouth. Her good was up and she wore a black fox-head mask. The eyes were purr black and reflected the light, unnerving Reddington. He eyes the rather plain looking broadsword that hung at Shadow's hip. She chuckles and removed it, setting the blade on the table.

"Relax, fang-boy..."

As Shadow reached up to push back her hood and remove her mask, Red noticed she wore gloves with black metal claws. But as she set the mask atop the sword on the table, he caught the scent of fresh-blood. Red eyed her with curiosity.

"That's fang-man, sweetheart... And I believe I smell blood..."

Shadow winced.

"Sorry. Had to take down a crazy-ass fucking warlock..."

He nodded in understanding and gestured to the chair next to his as he tucked away his gun.

"Ah, of course. Please, have a seat. Care for a drink?"

She smiled as she sat down.

"Non-alcoholic, please..."

Red nodded and went into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of juice. He returned and set the glass in front of her, then sat down.

"So..."

She smiled as she sipped her drink, then began to speak.

"The Marshal's service hired me as a Hunter. But before that, I kept to myself unless I took on a contract. I met Liz around four years ago when I got word about a shifter that put out a contract on her head. I warned her after spotting her with Agnes at a park, then took out the shifter as a warning to others."

Red frowned.

"How long have you been working?"

Shadow shrugged.

"I was twenty-six when I started hunting. That was in 1196 A.D. Been working on and off since then. Though I did take some time off to deal with a few problems during the Jacobite rebellion..."

Red blinked.

"Interesting... So you're Scottish, then?"

She nodded.

"Father was a Scottish clan chieftain. Mother was from the Irish Fox-clans."

Red frowned again.

"So you hide who you are..."

Shadow shrugged.

"To an extent. The Brits know, but otherwise, anyone outside of Foxhaven has no clue. Well, except you and Liz."

He nodded in understanding.

"I see..."

She smirked.

"You know, warriors used to talk About the infamous Wolf King, even in Foxhaven. I gotta say, You re actually pretty laid back these days, aren't you?"

Red smirked.

"Not really!"

Shadow laughed, only to wince in pain. Red's sharp eyes spotted the wince and he was kneeling next to her in a blur of movement. He smell fresh blood, only seconds old. She stared in shock as he started to undo her jacket. When he touched her chest, she started and slapped at his hands. He growled low and she froze, her ears flattening in surprise and submissiveness. Shadow let him remove her jacket, but when Red tried to remove her shirt, she snarled.

"Dammit! I'm fine!"

Red glared at her.

"Stop. You're injured. I need to check to see how bad."

Shadow glared back at him.

"Fuck off! I'll heal just fine, I always do!"

Red felt his anger boiling over, mixing with worry and confusion. Why wouldn't she let him help her?! She was Lizzie's friend and that meant he needed to help her so that She would be there for Lizzie!

"Let me help you! You're important to Lizzie!"

She froze for a moment, then She was on her feet and soon disappeared into the shadows, her belongings forgotten on the table. Red drained his scotch, refilled it, and sat staring broodingly at the items. Dembe found him still like that at daybreak, but wisely said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.... I swear I'm gonna get a crook in my neck from typing on my phone one of these days.... I gotta buy a damn tablet soon....
> 
> Hope y'alls like this so far!
> 
> -Foxxy


	3. Here They Go Again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Shadow meet for a third time... What will happen this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh... I seem to be on a roll today... IDK why... Probably post until I pass out if my usual habits are anything to go by, lol....

At the Marshals office the next morning, Shadow stalked out of the Chief Deputy's office scowling. No one said a word as she cleared her desk, packed her files and carried her boxes out. She packed her car and drove to the Post Office, where she was escorted to Director Cooper's office. The Were-Cat eyed her dubiously over steeped fingers.

"For whatever reason, you wet requested as an addition to this task force. The man you're about to meet is the reason this is an off-the-books black-ops task force. His name is Raymond Reddington and, according to your former superior, his file landed on your desk yesterday morning. Congratulations. You get to meet him. Head downstairs. Agent Mojtabai will show you to your desk."

She did as she was told, only to come face to face with Red. The two glares at each other and Shadow spoke first.

"Arrogant leech!"

He snarled.

"Disobedient pup!"

Red had expected a lot of things, but nothing prepared him for her reaction. She launched herself at him, her hand wrapping around his throat as she snarled, teeth bared. He didn't think, just reacted, his palm slapping over the spot where she had been injured. She yelped and let go of him, her face ashen from pain. Red grabbed Shadow's arm and forced her to sit on one of the tables so he could look at the injury.

He ignored her protests as he opened her blouse to check the wound, only to freeze. A nasty burn with several lacerations sat above her breast, but that wasn't what stopped Red. No, it was the intricate Celtic knotwork on her shoulder. Blue-green eyes locked into bronze, a question in their depths. Shadow grimaced.

"Not here..."

Red buttoned up her blouse and dragged Shadow to the lift. He dismissed Cooper's objections.

"We'll be back, Harold! Don't fret!"

Neither one spoke as they ride in the back of Red's Mercedes to the safe house. Once there, He led her to the master bathroom and blocked the exit so she wouldn't run.

"Explain."

Shadow sighed.

"I was a warrior and slated to be the next chieftain. Then war broke out. Part of the effort to hide me entailed my becoming a a mercenary who guarded an abbey. The priests did the tattoos for me. I had survived the war, but was branded an outlaw. The tattoo showed me to be a warrior, but prevented outlaw status. A win-win."

Blue-green eyes studied bronze, then Red slowly nodded.

"So the bounty on your head..."

Shadow shrugged.

"Still stands from ten years ago."

Red tipped his head.

"Is that why you sought me out?"

She grimaced and looked away.

"I'll pay whatever you want. Just get them to stop the damn bounty."

He studied her in silence for a moment.

"On two conditions."

She scowled.

"What?"

He crossed his arms.

"One: you now work for me, when you're not on duty."

Shadow nodded.

"That's fair..."

Red slowly smiled, fangs exposed as he uncrowded his arms and stalked forward. He reached out and gently trailed the backs of his fingers down her jaw.

"Two: you'll allow me to do as I please with you, whenever I choose, wherever I choose, however I choose...."

Shadow locked eyes with the ageless vampyre.

"Deal."

He stepped closer.

"Even if I said I wanted a... sip?"

The Fox-hybrid tipped her head back and to the side in acquiescence.

"Have at it. Just be sure to ask if it's not under... unusual circumstances, so to speak."

Shadow felt Red's lips shift to a smirk against her throat.

"Fair enough..."

He gently cupped the back of her neck, wrapped an arm around her waist, and swiftly sank his fangs into her throat. Shadow moaned at the sensation and Red echoed it as her taste exploded onto his tongue. She tasted like dark chocolate, coffee and, oddly enough, mangos. And Red loved it. He pulled her body closer, his arousal pressing against her stomach. Shadow clutched his shoulder with one hand and carressed his head with the other as Red few from her. He pulled away after a couple minutes and swiped his tongue across the puncture wounds, his saliva closing them. Shadow whimpered and Red could small her arousal. He growled low, then whispered against her throat.

"I won't demand... But will you come to bed?"

She didn't react the way he had expected. Instead of pulling away to lead him to the bed, she pulled away and sighed. Her ears drooped.

"You need a bed-mate that isn't.... fucked up."

Shadow slipped past Red and quickly disappeared. He sighed in frustration, then quickly adjusted himself before heading to the kitchen. Just as Red had suspected, Shadow had left, without so much as an explanation or a goodbye.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'alls like this chapter! Still more to come, so please bear with me, folks!
> 
> -Foxxy


	4. Round Four...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it that has Shadow leary of sleeping with Red? Maybe Lizzie knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, folks. Had some chores and Shit to deal with.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos or comments, you know who you are!
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter four!

Red returned to the blacksite that afternoon after taking some... Personal time. Liz eyed him in worry.

"You okay, Red?"

He smiled tightly at her.

"Fine. Just a little on edge. Ready for the next case, sweetheart?"

She nodded and quickly retrieved Resales before joining Red, Aram and Cooper. Shadow walked over from the break room just then, steadfastly avoiding Red's eyes as she sipped her coffee. He turned to the others.

"Francisco Marini. Drug-trafficker, child-slave trafficker, sex trafficker, basically anything he can traffick that does exstensive damage to otgers, he will. He has a penchant for... Breaking in... New merchandise, so to speak. His preceded type of merchandise is exotic women. They're also his preference in bed. The more drugged up or beaten up, the better. We'll need to send someone who's strong and mentally capable of-"

"I'll do it."

All eyes locked onto the hybrid, who merely sipped her coffee as if nothing was wrong. Red narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so?"

She set her coffee aside and crossed her arms, arching a brow in the process. Cold bronze locked with hard blue-green.

"I'm the only one here with the stomach to do the job. No offense, Liz."

The other woman shrugged.

"It's true."

Ressler scowled.

"How the hell are you more qualified for this?"

Shadow snorted.

"If you had read my file, you would know I went undercover three years ago in a cartel case. I was caught stealing files. They assumed I worked for the competition and decided to... Have some fun."

She bared her fangs.

"Trust me. I can handle this fuck-head a hell of a lot easier than you would think."

Red narrowed his eyes.

"Be that as it may..."

Shadow blinked at his icy, determined tone as he continued.

"Lizzie and I will be in the front of the club, while you deal with him. Ressler will be waiting for our signal to raid the club, at which time we'll retrieve you and make our escape. Aram is our eye in the sky as always."

Shadow shrugged, then straightened up and headed for the elevator, Red and Lizzie close behind.

It was early evening when Red and Lizzie settles into a booth in the club, the music and shadows providing plenty of cover for them to talk. Red looked over at her.

"Lizzie..."

She tipped her head.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed.

"Why would Shadow balk at the idea of..."

He struggled to word his querie tactfully and Lizzy grinned.

"Sleeping with you?"

Red chuckled.

"That obvious?"

Liz snorted.

"Very much so..."

She sighed and looked at gim, her eyes serious and sad all at once.

"Shadow is... Complicated, to put it lightly. She's been through a lot over her lifetime and she doesn't let anyone in. Sound familiar?"

Red grimaced.

"Indeed. Still... I'm offering her something we both desire. So why not accept it? She claimed to be 'Fucked up', to use her words..."

Lizzie winced.

"You read her file-"

Red waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes. The cartel, three years ago. But that shouldn't stop her now."

Liz shook her head.

"All I know is that she's not what she claims. She's a warrior and a chieftan, but I think she's older than she's letting on..."

Red scowled.

"Oh?"

Liz shrugged.

"Well, she mentioned something about Hadrian of Some once, but I can't recall-"

Red's sharp hearing picked up the sound of a yip of pain. Aram broke into the conversation at the same moment.

"Her gps signal just went out!"

Red snarled and left the booth, Liz close behind. Aram signalled Ressler as the pair raced down the nearby hall, guards going down rapidly as Red and Lizzie shot them. They barreled through a door at the end to find Shadow unconcious with her dress pushed up. Red spotted the target's itention and dragged him off her by the throat. Liz barely managed to stop him from draining the bastard, or worse. He knocked out the Blacklister, then scooped up Shadow and followed Lizzie out to the alley where Dembe and Baz awaited them with the car.

As they headed to the safe house, Red swore to himself that he would find out the truth about Shadow.

One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... This is certainly a direction I hadn't expected to take...
> 
> Hope you like this one folks!
> 
> -Foxxy


	5. Frustrating Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another frustrating night on a case may lead to sation of hunger... Or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted but wanna finish this...

Red had settled Shadow into a bed at the safehouse and then gone to fetch a drink. While he was gone, she awoke. She glanced around, grimaced, then quickly stood. Red walked in just then. He tipped his head as he closed the door. She sighed.

"I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes and she decided to try a different tact.

"Hungry?"

Shadow exposed her neck and Red didn't pause, merely yanked her against him and sank his fangs into her neck hungrily. He fed for a few moments, then licked the wounds closed and nuzzled her temple as he murmured quietly.

"Stay?"

She smiled ruefully.

"No... I... I can't. I'm sorry."

With that she slipped away again. Red sighed, then retreated to the den, where he poured himself a scotch and stared at the fireplace moodily. Dembe spoke from the doorway.

"She left again?"

Red snorted, then drained his glass.

"Nothing new. I keep asking myself why she seems familiar, but every step forward results in a step back."

He left the glass on the sideboard and stalked to his room, slamming the door. Dembe sighed, then settled into a chair and opened his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed this up at 2:30am so I'm sorry for the errors and shortness.


	6. We Come Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers are found, another case arises, Red makes his move. But will Shadow finally give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! I am finally posting this! Damn am I happy right now, lol.

The next morning found everyone at the Blacksite as Red gave them their new target. After he handed out everyone else's roles, he have Shadow a hard smile.

"Marshal McCleary is to be my date and our bait. Out target is a Were that likes to Chase taken women, especially any woman I show interest in. I'll send a dress to your apartment, then pick you up at seven."

Shadow merely nodded, then left the site. Red turned to Lizzie only to find her scowling at him. He arched an eyebrow and she jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

"Whatever you did wrong, fix it!"

He scowled.

"I didn't-"

She narrowed her eyes, then snorted. Liz dragged Red to her office and crossed her arms.

"You tried to fuck her, didn't you?"

He frowned.

"I asked her to bed, she said no. End of story."

He tipped his head.

"Besides, why do you care? If I recall, you're screwing Donald."

Liz rolled her eyes and ignored his question.

"Let me guess. She claimed to be 'fucked up', right?"

He nodded tightly. She sighed.

"She thinks she's doing you a favor. Dembe told me you may recognize her?"

Another nod. She smiled.

"Here."

Liz pulled a file from her desk drawer. It was thin, only a handful of papers within. She handed it to him.

"Her life has been one of mixing truth with lies to hide in plain sight."

She tipped her head.

"Read it. But promise not to get pissed off."

Red raised a brow, then nodded again. Liz left the office and Red settled onto the couch and began to read.

Dembe found him that an hour later, staring off at nothing. He spoke softly.

"Raymond..."

Red looked at him and Dembe could see the dried years on Red's cheeks, then spotted the file next to the older man. He nodded slowly.

"You finally found your answers, brother?"

Red stood and donned his hat.

"Yes."

He walked past the younger man and looked at Lizzie as he walked to the lift.

"I'll get her back. One way or another."

She merely smiled and nodded.

Red was silent as they pulled up in front of Shadow's apartment that evening. Hgot out and looked up at the building, sighing. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sharp suit."

He looked at the owner of the voice and stared in shock. It was as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

There before him stood a vision of beauty. Shadow wore an ankle length emerald dress with a daring slit up the ride that _reached her lower hip. Her makeup was minimal and subtle. The dress was a sleeveless halter-top design with a keyhole cutout that hinted at some cleavage.

Red felt his mouth watering as he took in the entire sight, his pants tightening uncomfortably. He cleared his throat akwardly as he glimpsed her smirk.

"You look delectable enchanting, my dear."

Shadow blushed and shrugged in embarrassment as she felt a shiver race down her spine at the gravelly time of arousal in his voice. He held out a hand and she took it, letting him lead her to the car. She slid into the backseat and he quickly made his way around to the other side and climbed in. They took off and Red quietly studies her profile in the passing lights. She looked over at him.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled brightly as he shifted to face her better, subtly adjusting himself in the process.

"Nothing. I'm merely enjoying the view!"

She blushed again and her ears tipped back in embarrassment.

"Well... Ummm..."

Shadow scrambled to think of something and settled on what she hoped was a safe topic.

"How's Agnes doing?"

That made Red launch not a detailed story of the little girl's latest antics that lasted until they reached their destination. As they entered the opulent mansion, Shadow felt like she was severely under-dressed compared to the other women there. Red leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You outshine all of them, darling. Not a man here can keep his eyes off of you."

She smiled softly  
"I feel like the Fox in the gen house."

He chuckled.

"Just remember. I'll be close at hand at all times."

She nodded and then they separated. It didn't take long for their target to join her and start to flirt. She stayed polite and coy. It took a while, but he soon asked her out to the terrace and she quickly accepted. As they stepped outside, something told her that danger was approaching Red. She turned and spotted the target's partner talking to Red as an ice serpent approached him from behind. Shadow didn't think, just punched the target in the jaw and raced through the crowd to intercept the snake. Within moments she reached Red, just as the ice serpent lunged at the vampyre's ankle. She slammed a heel down on it's head, the two inch stilleto heel driving through it's skull. A woman screamed but Shadow merely slipped her foot from the show and spun on a bare foot as the Were she had hit lunged for her, enraged. She calmly dodged him and slipped off the other heel before facing the Were and his partner head on. Red stepped forward, but her arm shot out and blocked him.

"Stay out of it."

He snarled.

"Like hell!"

Her response was so cold, he actually listened to her.

"Stay out of this, Raymond."

He stepped back and watched as Shadow tipped her head, a cold smile on her lips and her bronze eyes icy.

"Only a fool uses an ice serpent this time of year. Only a dead fool pissed me off."

The two criminals looked at each other and laughed. One pulled an amulet from under his shirt as the Were shifted into a massive hyena. Shadow's smile widened to reveal her fangs, her ears perked forward, her tail twitching calmly. Shhe didn't move as the warlock suddenly collapsed with a gurgling scream, clutching his groin as his face grew ashen. A 21st stain darkened the front of his pants as he tipped forward, a pool of blood spreading beneath his hips. Every man there paled and shifted uncomfortably. Everyone but Red, whose eyes darkened at the scent of fresh blood. The Were-Hyena snarled and lunged, only for his headless corpse to hit the floor and slide across to rest at Shadow's feet. She chuckled.

"Anyone else?"

No one moved. She shrugged and began to walk to the door, only for strong arms to sweep her off her feet and cradle her against a hard chest possessively. She sighed.

"I can walk, Red."

He stayed silent as they slid into the back of the car. He held her on his lap, making Shadow roll her eyes.

"Red, I'm-"

He suddenly kissed her, his tongue diving into her mouth. He pulled back and slid a hand into her hair, tugging gently. She tipped her head back with a sigh, exposing her throat in submission and warning her a dark growl. Seconds later, fangs pierced her throat and they both moaned. She cupped the back of his head, encouraging him to take what he wanted. After a few minutes, he pulled away and licked the puncture wounds, closing them just as they pulled up at the safe house. His voice was gravelly with need.

"Stay with me... Please..."

She sighed.

"Red..."

He spoke quickly, hoping to prevent any arguments.

"Why keep running away and hiding from me, sweetheart? All I've wanted is for you to come home... All these years, I wished I hadn't lost you that day, but you were always close by..."

He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Come home, baby..."

The silence seemed to go on forever and Red feared that Shadow would walk away again. Instead, she kissed him heatedly. His eyes opened in shock as she straddled his lap and looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"All you had to do was ask, you stubborn fool! I would have heard you. I would have came to you."

She buried her face in his neck as she hugged him.

"Take me home, Red?"

He didn't think twice, merely climbed out of the car, Shadow wrapping her legs around his waist. Every step caused his arousal to tub against her core, making her whimper quietly. Within moments, he set her on her feet in his room, next to the bed. Shadow stepped back and undid the halter on her dress, letting the material slide from her body to pool at her feet and leaving her in a scrap of lace for panties that matched the dress. Red growled darkly, his eyes darkening in hunger as Shadow stepped close and began to undress him. His eyes never left hers as she slipped her panties down her legs, kicking them to the side before sinking to her knees and slowly licking up the underside of his cock, teasing the spot just under the head with the tip of her tongue. Molten bronze watched his expressions as she licked the tip, tasting his precum, before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking lightly. He slid a hand into her hair and gently tugged. Her eyes slid closed as she moaned around him. She opened her eyes and started to Bob her head, her tongue flickering along the underside. He frowned in pleasure, then have a surprised moan when she swallows him down to the root. The swallowed around his thick member, making his head fall back with a growl. He clenched his jaw and pulled her mouth from his cock, then sqeezed his base to ease himself back from the edge. She smirked as she licked her lips, then stood and crawled into the bed. He quickly followed and grabbed her hips, pulling her back and grinding against her with another deep growl. She moans. He gripped the back of her neck firmly and positioned himself at her entrance, then slowly pushed into her 21st heat, both of them groaning brokenly in pleasure. Her sheath was like a vice around his cock, slick silken heat tugging at his flesh as he slowly pushed deeper. He paused about halfway into her and she growled.

"For fucks sake! Just fuck me already, I won't break!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, believe me, I plan to. But I also want to enjoy finally having your tight pussy wrapped around my cock again."

He pushed deeper with a low moan.

"Do you have any idea..."

He bottomed out.

"How long I've spent..."

He gave a slow roll of his hips.

"Wishing I could wake up..."

He sped up.

"Buried inside this gorgeous cunt?"

He slid an arm around her waist and lifted her hips into his thrusts as he drive into her hard, snarling darkly.

"This pretty little pussy is mine, do you hear me?"

He nipped at her neck and she whimpered.

"Gods! Fuck, yes! Your's, only you!"

He nipped her neck again, making her moan.

"P-please, Red... Do it... Mark me... Claim me..."

He frowned as he thrust faster and harder, the slap of skin loud in the room, along with the creaking of the bed. The headboard started to tap the wall as he drive into her again and again.

"Gonna fuck you till my cum leaks from your pussy, drips down these gorgeous thighs... Watch you swell with my kits... Keep you full of my cock, my seed..."

His hips stuttered slightly, but he held his orgasm off, determined to hear her scream his name. She was getting tighter, her slick dripping down his balls as he fucked her harder and deeper. He growled and dragged his elongated fangs over the spot where her shoulder met her neck. She moaned. The headboard banged hard against the wall. She tipped her head to allow hi access just as she came around him with a scream, his name spilling from her lips as her back arched. He sank his fangs deep into her shoulder as his hips stuttered and he pushed deep into her as he came, his cock throbbing as he gushed inside of her, filling her with his seed. He slowly eased his fangs from her shoulder, kicking the wounds closed, but leaving faint scars. He eased them onto their sides, still buried within her where he belonged. He hummed in contentment and slung an arm over her waist, his large hand cupping her breast. She purred softly in response and the two quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, after a couple more rounds, they made their way to the kitchen, Red in an undershirt and sleep pants while Shadow was in his button-down and his boxers. Dembe and Bad sat at the table with Liz, who was perched on Ressler's lap. Dembe smiled at them, Bad and Don both smirked and Lizzie just giggled. Shadow blushed but focused on getting herself some coffee, only for Red to wrap his arms around her and grind against her ass suggestively.

"Breakfast in bed an option?"

Shadow almost choked on her sip of coffee. Peals of laughter followed the couple as the Shadowmancer Fox-hybrid dragged the Living Vampyre criminal back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yalls liked the end of this screwy little tale. I'll post on the other as much as possible and I'll make sure to add more fics soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is... Can't believe I'm posting fanfiction.... But I love this series!!! I'll add more soon as it's types up!


End file.
